metroid origins
by Meeee16204
Summary: this is the story of how people came to be in every place in the wide universe and where samus comes from.
1. where you come from

A/N Hi all, this is my first fanfic so lets see how this turns out; also this is a story that is meant to be your story unless you don't want it to be then it's someone else's story.

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away there were some Jedi who fought the Sith with some force powers, but that isn't our story. Our story is about you who brought the whole earth into a space frenzy. This person who's gender is unknown, because of some reasons which we will leave be, was the greatest fighter in the world. Your story starts when you were a child. This day was the onehundredth day of a great war which was going terribly bad for your home country.

This onehundredth day was the day of the invasion of your home. All the men of the town were out fighting somewhere in the Pacific but you were left because you were about three at the time. The invaders were taking advantage of this by rounding up everyone who was left behind. Two soldiers came to your home to gather your mother, sister, and yourself. Your mother and sister fought with all they had, but were quickly subdued. Your mother screamed at you to run right before a soldier hit her with the back of his gun. After the hit, one grabed his sister and the other came for you. Time seemed to slow down as you realized that these men were going to kill you. As the soldier roughly grabbed your arm you felt a low pitched growl escape your lips. after this you completly lost control and couldn't remember what happened next. The last thing that soldier saw was you jumping with incredible speed towards him and the last thing he felt was the cold grip of steel on his neck. By the time the other soldier turned around his partner was dead and you were standing there with a strange shine on your body. You launched yourself at the remaining soldier who had hit your sister into unconsciousness in the time that you took to kill the other soldier. Before you reached him, he fired his assult rifle at you, but the bullet bounced off your shining skin. Your hand found its way to his neck and you squeezed.

A/N Ok I know that this was a short chapter with many flaws but I'll try to work on it and I'll try to keep the chapters coming.


	2. how you got this way

_flashback_ _You were sitting there on the floor. Your father had just left one day ago for the war and your mother was in the kitchen with your sister teaching her how to cook. They had left you to play by yourself when suddenly through a window you saw a walking orange metal piece that was walking towards the window. It completely fascinated you as you watched it with your two year old eyes. It kept walking until it was almost to the window before it noticed you. It suddenly stopped and you saw a green peace of glass that covered its eyes. As it turned to look at you, you let out a squeal of delight. It realized that it had been spotted so it spun on its heel and ran, but it dropped something out of its hand and in its surprise forgot about it. This object was just one of many that the he was carrying, but the liquid inside this little glass vial looked like milk. You crawled over to it and began playing with it. You suddenly felt the need to chew something and the vial was very conveniently accessible. As you were chewing the vial opened and you drank the liquid because it was warm and good. After you finished gulping down the contents you immediately felt sick. A cry escaped your lips and got the attention of your mother who came dashing upstairs. The vial disappeared after it was emptied so your mother couldn't figure out what was wrong. She felt your forehead and could hardly hold her hand there because it was so hot. She was about to try something to cool you down quickly when suddenly your fever left and it became extremely cold which caused you to faint. Your mother was so concerned that she was weeping and screaming for your sister to call the emergency number when you woke up with a completly normal body temperature. Your mother never stopped watching you that day or the next._

You didn't know what to do when your mother and sister didn't respond when you called to them. You knew that they had red stuff on them like what you got when you got a cut, but you never had that much get on you before. Your instincts told you that you had to get out of there because more guys were coming. Without a second thought you grabbed them and slung them over your shoulders and ran towards the woods which was where your mother told you you were supposed to go if there was an emergency.

A/N I hope to keep updating once a week so if you tell me what you hate and what you love I'll try to incorporate that into my next chapter.


	3. the beginning of a grand escape

A/N hi all my readers I hope you all are having a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year:) , enjoy this next chapter:)

You lost track of time as you sat there crying. This was too much for you to take with the screaming from your mother and sister when the bad me came to your own mother not answering when called for her. In time the glow on your arms faded but you never noticed. All your thoughts were clouded so it came as a surprise when you looked up and heard nothing except your town burning and lighting up the night sky. This only evoked more tears as you watched your home collapse in a ball of fire.

When your sister regained consciousness she also began to cry. Between sobs she managed to tell you that your mother was dead and that you both had to run. She wondered why you weren't captured by the invaders but decided not to ask right now. You were glad that someone knew what to do. You both started walking down the road towards the closest town.

A/N If anyone has any suggestions for how this story should continue you can pm me or review. Hope you have a great day and a merry Christmas.


	4. a new friend

As you were heading towards the nearest town you saw a company of men heading your way. Looking behind you made your heart skip a beat. Your sister couldn't see what you saw but the adrenalin pumping through you from the sight of the first company enabled you to see much better than her. Following in your footsteps was another company of men. You quickly realized that you were trapped and that this was about to become a war zone. About ten minutes later the first shots were fired. Your sister grabbed you and threw both of you to the ground. Snipers were firing to try to clear the way for the ground troops. The men originally from behind you who were the ones to first try to capture you were the first to find you in your makeshift hiding place. One rough looking man brandishing an assault rifle ran towards you while screaming his war cry. Upon seeing you he took aim and fired. The shot pierced your sister in the stomach elicting a piercing scream from her. The soldier took aim at you but before he could pull the trigger you jumped at him. Steel fingers found their way around his neck and before that soldier even knew that you had jumped you had crushed his neck and popped his head off. Other soldiers who arrived soon after were met with such a fierce resistance made by you that they had to order a full blown retreat. They started running away from you until they realized that the other company had maneuvered into a position to block their retreat. They decided to rush towards you which proved to be their demise. Your super human speed allowed you to end the remnant of the troops quickly. Your body was still on fight mode and the remaining company frightened you. The captain realized that you were scared and decided to try a friendly approach. He ordered the medic to attend to your sister before trying to talk to you. You didn't want to let anyone near your sister so you glared at the medic and growled out in a deep voice.

"Don't harm her."

The captain realized that your sister would die without medical help so he decided to try to gain your trust by trying to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm captain Jackson Malcovich; what is your name?"


	5. a new home

The days that followed your being found by Captain Malcovich were a blur to you. You found out that there were actually some survivors of the raid on your home but none were related to you so the official decision of the United States was to send you to a orphanage in the United States. Captain Malcovich, however, would not let you go there so he decided to adopt immediately. You were extremely grateful for the offer so you decided to try to thank him by saying that you would promise him anything he asked for. He didn't think that you should have to try to repay his kindness, but he decided to honour your request by jokingly asking you to be kind to his children. This was one promise you made that you would never forget.

Upon your arrival at the Malcovich home you were greeted by Mrs. Malcovich who welcomed you into her home. You were very glad for her hospitality towards you. You entered the house and quickly decided that it was the most beautiful home you had ever seen. The place had an amazing homely feel to it and you once again were grateful to Mr. Malcovich for his kindness. Soon after entering the house you saw a pair of eyes peep out from around a wall and you realized that this little boy was to be your brother.

Supper was served soon after your arrival and the food was some of the greatest that you had ever tasted. You wondered if this place would feel amazing to every one of your five senses. Bedtime came quickly and all you could think about was what you were going to do tomorrow and just how comfortable the bed you were sleeping on was.

A/N well I hope that you all enjoyed the break from the more violent side of the story and I hope I am improving in my writing style so as to not bore you all to death. If you have any suggestions for how to improve my writing or the story you can pm me or review. Hope you all have a great day:)


	6. your early life

Soon you and your brother became best friends and life passed peacefully and quickly. You were able to kind of move on after your mother and father were reported dead but it left a gaping hole in her life that never seemed to be able to be filled. It seemed to you that she just receded from all family life. Even when your father returned from the war he couldn't seem to get her happy. She made friends with some shady kinds of people. One night she said that she was going out with one of her friends. You were able to find out which "friend" she was going out with and when your sister never returned you went and found this "friend". He never knew what hit him and when the police eventually arrived they found a fist shaped hole straight through his skull. The police were able to trace it back to you. After some investigations the courts ruled a life sentence in the prison systems. At the young age of 8 you heard the metalic clang of prison doors shutting.


	7. strange politics

A/N hi all we are getting to some of the more exciting parts of your story and if you would like to influence it now is the time to do so. I also would like to thank every one who favorited this story. You guys are the main thing that keeps me typing. have a great day and enjoy the chapter:)

After the great war which killed your parents the earth was thrown into chaos. The leaders of the countrys of the earth agreed that such a thing should never again happen (like always right;)). This time was different because it had to be. Diplomats from every country on earth began working on a system to rather peacefully solve the most pressing political problems. (The "great war" as it was called stemmed from some political disagreement in which some hot headed president of some country got upset and just declared war on his opponet). They finally decided on a plan and began searching for canadates to fill the openings. The plans for solving political problems in case of extreme disagreements was to send the most powerful fighter in each country to fight to determine which way political balance would shift.

Immediately every country began searching for fighters. prisons were searched first because they harboured the best fighters that could be found on the face of the planet. Your place wasn't checked first, but when the police eventually got to checking even your young people prison they decided that if you agreed; they would let you try to earn your freedom. The police weren't sure if you could actually do battle with the very large men that were selected as canadates for most powerful fighter but you were determined to give it your best shot.


	8. The First Battle of Many to Come

_Flashback_ _Life in prison was tough. It was not only a struggle of fighting boredom, but more of a struggle to retain control of your actions. Every day from when you awoke to when you went back to sleep with your back against the wall the other kids wouldn't let you be. They were always telling you that you weren't strong enough to save your family. You tried your best to control your actions but one day your best efforts couldn't hold you back._ _It happened in a large open area where there were all sorts of working out equipment. The group who was taunting you had just pulled the last straw. The dam burst and all of your pent up emotions unloaded onto them. One punch knocked two of them out. Attempting to regain control of your body was the only thing that kept them alive. The others started to attack, but it was too easy. Their punches were fast but not fast enough as you ducked and did a kick to their legs. All of them fell to the ground as you sprung to your feet and slammed down into the ground as hard as you could. The impact crater caused your foes bodies to fly into the wall at an amazing speed. Then the guards came with their tranquilizers and hit you with so much that it probably could have stunned an elephant. Your vision started to leave but you forced yourself into a battle mindset. The guards advanced but to their surprise saw that you were hardly fazed. It took about thirty two men to subdue you not counting the fourty that needed medical attention after the brawl._ _They put you in solitarity confinement and as you sat there with your emotions festering, something strange happened. You felt an electric current run down your left arm. You quickly discovered that you could control it and you could pick up small objects. You made up a plan of escape, but you never got to act it out. The next person to come to see you was a World Best Fighter recruiter. Here, you thought, was your chance to finally get out of here and go where no one knows what happened to your family._


	9. your trip to the World Best Fighter

A/N wow can't believe nobody reviewed or pm ed me about their story:) . oh well if it matters that little to you then I suppose I shall ramble on:)

anyway here is chapter nine :)

The trip to the international level of fighters took you through a very large tournament of the two thousand forty eight best fighters that could be found in the prison systems. You were selected as the last fighter to join therefore you got paired up with the first fighter to be selected. You were up first and as you got in the ring you took careful observation of your surroundings. You were standing at the edge of a quarter mile in diameter circle. The ground was perfectly flat with a nice covering of turf grass. It was funny that they would take so much care of a place and then have thousands of guys fight on it. It was almost guaranteed that it wasn't going to look perfect after the day was over. You quickly decided that there wasn't any surroundings of extreme intrest. Then your opponent walked in.

Your opponent was one huge man. You figured that he was six foot seven and probably weighed four hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle. The fight started when your opponent started running towards you. It was only one half minute before you met in the middle. He started the fight with a quick punch aimed at your face. He figured that it would be a quick fight since you were quite young. He was wrong. You nimbly dodged and threw a half strength punch to his gut. he doubled over in pain wich gave you a clear shot at his head. One hit knocked him down really quick and you thought the fight was over. He wasn't down though and he quickly recovered. The decision to stop playing with you was quickly made and he came at you with amazing speed. The next few minutes were filled with a flurry of blows and blocks. One of his hits hit you in the chin and you almost did a back flip. Time sermed to stop and you thought to yourself. What is this pain? I _hate_ this pain. I HATE ALL PAIN. I will avenge this pain. I will... As time sped back to normal you completed your back flip and landed in a crouching position. The other man threw his most mighty punch, but as it was about to hit your face you reached up and grabbed his fist. You summoned your electric powers and started flooding his nervous system. His screams of pain were drowned out by your roars of anger. You were only able to stop yourself right before you killed him. All who were watching were horrified. They had never sern such power before and it terrified them. Needless to say the rest of your fights were much easier after they saw your true power. After the day you were selected as the best fighter of the prison systems.

A/N well what did you think? should I burn the rest of the book? lol. I suppose I can't do that cause I don't even have a book. oh well lol have a great day.


	10. person of interest

The years went by and you quickly gained recognition in the world best fighter. It wasn't long before you were seemingly the best figher out there. Many came to challenge you, but few came back. Other countries were extremely worried because your country was gaining extreme political power. All the other countries began looking for a person to face you. They didn't have to look long before they found a fighter who they thought would be able to defeat you so (he/she) (probably whatever sex is opposite of yours) was taken by your biggest rivals. That fight was scheduled for one week from the date. You however had another problem to attend to.

Because of your high place in the government, you were able to do a few things that were probably illegal and get away with it so you hacked into the federal intelligence computers. You also followed some people who were very close to you on all the social media apps. By doing this you found out that a terrorist attack was directed at a mall that someone very close to you was going to. You grabbed your shoes and ran out of the door.

As you arrived at the mall you instantly found the two parties that you were looking for. You decided to follow the four man terrorist group and entered the shopping center about ten meters behind your prey. You then saw the other group round a corner completely unaware of the danger ahead. The two groups were headed straight towards each other when you saw the terrorist leader nod his head. You sprinted forward as the group drew there weapons. you realized that you were too slow so in a last ditch effort you willed electricity into existence. As the electricity spider webbed along your arm you twirled around and threw the electric beam towards the front man. It hit his gun and knocked it out of his hand. This got the attention off of your secret friends and onto you. The three with the weapons opened fire on you and people began screaming all around you. You used your electricity and formed an electrical shield around yourself which deflected the shots fired at you. Police sirens sounded in the background as you ran towards the group of masked men and began the fight. Your first move was to disarm the men so that they could not harm anyone else. This was accomplished with some quick punches and kicks. After that it was an easier fight since you didn't have to try to protect the innocent shoppers. Three of them went down easily, but as you focused on them the leader came at you with a powerful punch to your chin. All you could do was land on the floor five meters away from your opponent. He started running at you. You saw that he was coming and you were in a push-up position. You decided that you would have to run in a near horizontal way. You ran as if you were climbing a vertical wall and extended your arms. This caught him by surprise and then it was his turn to be on the floor. You stood up straight as you were running and were met with a wall. You barely managed to get your feet in front of yourself and sprang back off of the wall and started spinning in mid air. The leader of the terrorist group had just stood up when he was met with a spinning kick that knocked him out for the next hour. Meanwhile the man you were trying to protect came from hiding his family to see if he could help. As he rounded the corner and saw your face he exclaimed

"(insert your name here)".

You just turned and ran because you couldn't bear to face brother after one whole decade of being apart. You ran past the cops that asked you to stop so they opened fire on you. They could not hit you however and you kept running until you reached your regular sleeping quarters. You flopped onto the bed and lay there till sunrise the next morning.

A/N well sorry for the late update. I was sick for bout the whole week so I just didn't want to write this. Well it's finished now so maybe I can write the next one on time. Have a great day!!!


End file.
